For many years, image scientists and mathematicians have struggled with the problem of how to segment objects within a static two-dimensional image. Currently, the best options that exist to accomplish this are to use a “green screen” (a background of uniform color) to create a drastic distinction between subject objects and background, or a “motion scene” where a subject is separated from background by the nature of its movement. However, those solutions suffer from several problems. For instance, the green screen solution requires substantial effort to implement at the time the image is captured. In addition, the green screen option is useless for images that were captured without use of the green screen. Likewise, the motion scene option is of little to no value for still images. These and other shortcomings render the existing solutions inadequate. Improvements are needed in the area of segmenting objects within an image.